


Studium in self indulgence: what if MC was a guy

by AWheelchairGirl (learninghowtobreathe)



Series: MC more like OC [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MC has a dick, MC is a guy, MC is also awesomely sassy, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There will be Porn, This is gonna be a series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zen makes an appearance, all the sex, its all the fluff you can get, so does the rest, you know you needed this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtobreathe/pseuds/AWheelchairGirl
Summary: I got this weird idea that what if MC is, in fact, a guy? What if RFA misgendered him by accident cause he's so feminine?And...does Jumin Han is gay?This is shameless Jumin x MC smut. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try myself at 2nd person POV and this fic is perfect for it. It's a shame everyone hates 1st person view but hey, you can't have everything .
> 
> I'd like to apologize to cheritz for what I did to their characters, but they probably should've seen it coming. (Uhh. Sorry. I totally went there.)
> 
> Also, I don't really understand why they keep MC in Rika’s apartment and won't let her go UNLESS it's Jumin’s route and she suddenly can? So yeah, kinda went fuck it and here you got MC casually coming over cuz I say so.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~  
> I wrote it on IPad deep into the finals so there are probably some mistakes.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up on Christmas I PROMISE

***

You stand at his suite apartment door in silence as you stare at each other. Almost the same height, you match in appearance to the point of weirdness, black hair, white skin, perfectly sculpted faces. Of course, you knew it from the beginning, that's why he caught his eye for the first time. Oh, how beautiful couple you make.

  
“Are we a couple though” ranks through your head, as you look him in the eye, blue ones meeting pitch black. That's a surprise there, you we're sure his eyes were more gray, but then it hits you. His pupils are blown wide, making his eyes dark and unreadable. Arousal or fear? You sincerely hope it's arousal, as you keep staring at each other, no one saying anything as you just stare.

  
Minutes - or maybe it's just seconds? - pass, until he opens the door wider, inviting you in.  
His voice is low, husky. “Excuse my manners.” He smirks. “I couldn't stop myself from looking into your eyes. You have very beautiful eyes.”

  
You wonder what he thinks of your appearance suddenly, caught by anxiety you didn't feel for a long time. You move through world comfortably, using your beauty as an easy way to get things. You're alike Zen at that, you suppose.

But he wouldn't know that.

  
You started your affair in secret, but it was more of a calculated decision that a thrill of a moment. Revealing your true self would be too disastrous to Jumin’s reputation, rumors of him being gay couldn't be officially confirmed for the good of the company. You hated it, and you supposed he hated it too, but that was how it was, so you just went with it silently, boiling hatred hidden deep inside.  
You always looked quite androgynous. Long curled hair, delicate face, huge eyes - all the reasons your work was flourishing, and the main reason all the RFA members just assumed you were a girl. You suspected Luciel knew the truth now, after his initial slip. You couldn't blame him for the mistake, it wasn't like there was a lot about you to find online in the first place. But the rest, the rest easily accepted you, and no one suspected anything.

  
Until the moment your and Jumin’s easy talks - you hit it off from the beginning- turned into more or less awkward flirting, and then you were granted with the dilemma.

 

***

 

It's been mere hour from you got that phone call. You were joking around on the messenger, laughing off salacious suggestions Seven was making. Well, he wasn't exactly wrong, considering you were now here. But now was now and then was then, and so you laughed him off with a hopeful chuckle on your lips.

  
Your phone rang and you were surprised to see Jumin’s contact info on the screen. Calls were always weird, you weren't completely sure if your voice really matched your appearance even though people frequently told you so.

  
“Hello?” You answered, hesitantly. But he was never the man to small talk, and so his straightforward request caught you off guard.  
“Come over to my apartment.” His voice was composed as always, but you couldn't help but think there was a different edge to it this time.  
“I thought it's dangerous for me to just go out like that, with the hacker and all.” You sounded defensive and you knew it, your last final act of resistance before there would be no return.  
“I sent the limo over.”  
You rolled his eyes even before reality of what was happening hit you and you decided to just silently decapitate V. for giving Jumin your supposedly “classified” address. He had a pretty head. Maybe you could save it.

  
You felt your heart beating hard in your chest. So that was it.

  
You never planned to fell so hard for him, never planned to really care if he finds out the truth and dumps you disgusted, but here you were, thinking all those things and more.  
You heard his exasperated sigh then. “If you're worrying about your gender status I have to inform you I am, actually, aware of that.” His voice was impatient.  
You yelped loudly at that. Not your best moment.

  
“Do you really think I'd start off anything with you without knowing all the facts?” You almost hear him rolling his eyes. “Maybe you're not as smart as I assumed you to be.”  
You said his name at that, offended and hurt, and he chuckled darkly before telling you once again to get into the limo - and hanging up.

 

***

And so here you were, hesitantly stepping into his apartment, looking at him quite suspiciously.

  
True, you've been flirting for what now feels like ages, but were just a week, and yet in your stupidly romantic heart you felt connected to him like never before. You let yourself dream of a relationship, your hope ignited by the hints he gave you. You felt like a moth pulled impossibly to the flame, but you wasn't sure if you actually wanted to break free.

  
You were brought harshly back to reality by his hands pressing you into the doorframe. He must've closed the door when you were unfocused. His lips were mere inches from yours and you were suddenly hyperaware of your erection tightening your pants painfully. Maybe this night was gonna be better than you expected.

  
And yet, you couldn't stop yourself from being cocky, stubbornness running in your veins.  
“So that's what you called me over for?” You raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
He chuckled, the sound making you suddenly feel too hot.  
“Amongst other things.”  
“And what would the other things be?” Your voice was turning breathless.  
“I was meaning to…” his hands wandered over your waist, tangling into your waist length hair. “…discuss our relationship.”  
You hummed as he ran his lips over your neck, not actually kissing, more like barely touching your skin.  
“And you call that discussion?” You smirked. Two could play this game, you thought, as you tugged harshly at his dark strands, your other hands twisting in short locks at the nape of his neck, bringing his lips to your for a forceful kiss.

  
His quiet gasp goes straight between your legs, and you suddenly feel dizzy, breaking off the kiss to gulp the air. He watches you with eyes carrying a hint of wonder.

  
His voice is almost a whisper but it hits you like a hammer to the head.  
“Marry me.”  
It's not an answer, nor a suggestion. Jumin sounds authoritative as always, and you can't help your reaction.  
“The fuck, Jumin?!” You yelp, suddenly painfully aware of how awkward you're being today. But hey, it's at least a little bit justified.

  
He repeats himself, raising his eyebrow in mute question this time.

  
And, well, as previously stated, you are a hopeless romantic. Your first impulse is to say yes, the hell with that. But you stop yourself, and it almost hurts.

  
“We know each other for a week.” Your voice is weak in your own ears.  
“And it matters because…?” His voice, on the contrary, is on the verge of exasperation. He seems to be even more impatient than usually tonight.

  
You explain, painstakingly slow.

  
“Because that is not what reasonable people do.”  
He raises his brow again, and your stupid heart skips a beat.  
“It is quite reasonable, though.” He says, tone almost conversational. “We are consenting adults who love each other. We seem to be comfortable in each other's presence. Isn't marriage the next logical step? Timelines set by others seem questionable at best.”

  
You think for a while, and think again. And, well, he makes sense. It's crazy, but again you're the craziest of them all, irresponsible, immature man striding through the world to get anything you want. Or at least you'd like to think of yourself as such.

  
Jumin’s cheeks hold a hint of pink, and his eyes seems actually…quite…hopeful…? Oh, the hell with that.

  
You shrug.

  
“If you put it like that…”  
Next moment his lips are on yours and you're quite sure your decision was, in fact, the right one.

***

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna gush over V and Jumin with me hit me up at bitterlesbiangrandma on Tumblr!


End file.
